Three's Company
by Lathan Lover
Summary: AU and a slight crossover with Smallville. When Lucas and Nathan take a vacation away from prying eyes, they meet a mysterious stranger who changes they're lives forever. Pairing inside. Warnings for MMM Slash, Incest & Language. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and Smallville aren't mine, just borrowing the characters. I own nothing.

AU and a slight crossover with Smallville. When Lucas and Nathan take a vacation away from prying eyes, they meet a mysterious stranger who changes they're lives forever. This is a Lason (Lathan + Jason Lason) fic. Warnings for Male/Male Slash, Incest & Language. You have been warned!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things you should know to understand this story:

1) This story takes place during Season 3 of OTH.

2) Nathan decided to help Lucas take down Dan at the end of Season 2.

2) Haley never came back at the end of Season 2 and agreed to the annulment.

3) Brooke never came back from California at the start of Season 3.

4) Jason survived the meteor shower at the end of Season 4 of Smallville.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Lucas and Nathan had been planning a romantic getaway for ages. Whenever they tried to be alone for a long period of time, there was always someone there to ruin their time together, whether it was their friends wanting to hang out, their moms wanting help with Tric or the café, Keith and his wedding plans, or god forbid…Dan and his quest to control every aspect of their lives, and the brothers were tired of the constant interruptions.

And it wasn't just the people, Lucas had an agenda ever since he found about Jules and her connection to Dan, as well as his true devious plan concerning his brother's wedding. After Lucas confessed to Nathan about their father's plans, he willingly agreed to help, which shocked Lucas, but was grateful for his baby brother's support. Lucas figured it was a way to focus his attention to something else besides his now ex-wife.

Although they failed to bring Dan down, something unexpected did happened…Lucas and Nathan fell in love with each other. Since then, they've been inseparable…or at least tried to be, hence the aforementioned interruptions.

But thanks to all the time spent working at Tric and the café, the brothers were able to save up enough money for a trip. A place where they could be open to express their love for one another without fear of someone walking in, or the nosey gossipers that small towns like Tree Hill are known for, waiting for the next scandal. And Tree Hill was littered with them.

For the last couple of hours, Lucas and Nathan had been getting ready for their getaway. Telling someone where they were going would surely mean someone was going to try and tag along, and that was completely unacceptable. The brothers strongly desired their alone time. It's been so long since they had the time to slowly, softly, and gently make love. It's always been a quick fuck here and there. So this trip was desperately needed. The only think left for them to do was pick a destination, which despite all their planning, they have yet to do.

"What about San Francisco?" Nathan asked while packing his clothes in his suitcase.

"Nathan, just because we're gay, doesn't mean we need to take our vacation to the Gay capital of the world." Lucas smirked. He thought it was cute that his brother/lover was taking his whole _'accepting my sexual preference' _thing so seriously, "Besides, it's over 3,000 miles away. Although putting as much distance as possible from Tree Hill is a good idea…San Fran is going a little overboard. And we can't afford that much gas." Lucas reasoned.

"How about to New York for the Gay Pride Parade?" Nathan offered.

"They televise that event, you know."

"So?"

"So, what happens when the camera sees us there, and it somehow gets back to Tree Hill? We aren't the only gay people in this town you know."

"Right, I forgot." Nathan said a little dejected.

Lucas hated shooting down Nathan's ideas, but his little brother had to realize they needed to be reasonable.

"How about New Orleans? Mardi Gras is coming up." Lucas suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We'll be free to do whatever we want! We could even have sex in the middle of the street and no one would care, or quite possibly give us a shit load of beads for putting on a show!" Nathan was getting hyped, and all Lucas could do was laugh at his baby brother's antics.

"Well hurry up and finish packing, we want to get there before the motels full up." Lucas said, taking my suitcase down to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stopping at Karen's house and explaining that he and Nathan will be gone for over a week for a much needed break, Lucas drove off with Nathan in the passenger seat, struggling with the map. Lucas thought it was pretty adorable that Nathan was trying his best to understand the damn thing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to sell the Mustang Dan got me last year. That thing had GPS." Nathan mumbles under his breath.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle. It was funny to see Nathan staring at the map like it was a NASA instruction manual. Most times, Nathan was really smart…despite his grades, other times, like now for instance, his brain leaves him high and dry. It's what makes Nathan…well, Nathan, and Lucas loved that about him.

If someone would've told either Lucas or Nathan, that they would have fallen in love with their own brother, they would have looked at you like you've grown a second head. Well, Lucas might, Nathan would have beaten seven kinds of shit out of you for saying such things. Not even a year ago they were at each other's throats, something that would never have happened had Dan owned up to his responsibilities and accepted the fact that he has another son. But, Dan being the selfish, sociopath controlling asshole that he is, only cares about his image, and him acknowledging his illegitimate son would tarnish said image.

Anyway, Nathan and Lucas got real close after Haley left to join that fucking prick, Chris Keller. But such an act of betrayal, paved the way for the brothers to become something special on their own. Haley's departure and planning to crush Dan, were the catalyst that sparked the forbidden romance between Nathan and Lucas. They were finally together in ever way imaginable…and yes, there was a lot of hot, sweaty dude sex involved; the brothers Scott are insatiable. They were like each other's drug, they were addicted to one another, and Lucas and Nathan wouldn't have it any other way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Nathan finally reached New Orleans, and were even lucky to find an available place to stay, much to their surprise. They decided to walk around along the streets of the Big Easy, taking in as many of the sites as possible. Lucas ended up supplying the tourist information at every spot, absorbing the history and the culture around them, Nathan couldn't only watch in adoration at Lucas. His older brother was such a geek at heart, he couldn't help but love that aspect of his lover. Lucas made everything sound so interesting. Nathan figured that Lucas would make one hell of a teacher…or an author, since he's talking adamantly about how some of his favorite authors are from around here.

Nathan was definitely surprised when Lucas confessed that he has HCM. And because of it, Lucas' dream of becoming a professional NBA player was as good as gone. Nathan couldn't help but blame Dan. Their wicked father had finally gotten what he wanted, even though it was genetics that screwed Lucas over. Lucas could no longer play, at least not as well as he could. It took a lot of begging, pleading, hand jobs, blowjobs, and the full force of the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, to convince his older brother to quit the team.

The irony was not lost on Nathan. When he wanted Lucas off the team before, it was to be rid of him. Now, Nathan wanted his brother off the team to keep him alive.

Apart from the culture and history, the other thing New Orleans was known for was the food; it was to die for, the music that filled the streets only makes things more intense, more passionate. Nathan was so mesmerized by all of it, he was tempted to tell Lucas they were never going back home. Part of him just wanted to tell Lucas they should get hitched. The more rational part of Nathan quickly squashed that idea instantly. After everything that happened with Haley, Nathan refused to make such a rash decision concerning marriage in the future, until he and his partner were fully ready and prepared for it.

"So what should we do first?" Nathan asked.

"Well…" Lucas drawls out while looking at the list of events we got at the chamber of commerce, "…it says they're having a costume party at a club not far from here. We can dress up for the occasion and go?"

"That sounds pretty cool."

After two hours of searching, they finally locating a costume place. Of course another hour was spent looking for the proper attire for the event. Lucas and Nathan avoided the idea of dressing up as the same thing. That would have been lame…and gay, even for them. The shop had everything, from the numerous Star Wars characters, cops, firemen, astronauts, princesses, Indiana Jones, a multitude of superheroes, as well as the various Halloween based options. Lucas spotted a cowboy one and shuttered for some unknown reason, but instantly grinned when he spotted an outfit that brought back a particular memory from their Dare Night adventures.

"Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have the perfect attire for you." Lucas snorted as he pulled out the girl scout uniform he found, "In fact, I think it's rather fitting, don't you?" Lucas busted up laughing at Nathan's face. He was scowling and red-faced from embarrassment. That embarrassment quickly turned into glee when Nathan spotted an outfit out of the corner of his eye.

"And I think this would be perfect for you, too." Nathan snickered at Lucas' expression towards the costume he was presenting. It was a blouse and leather pants outfit that was similar to the one Lucas wore for Dare Night, with a bra and everything.

"Maybe we'll be able to spring for panties this time." Nathan giggled.

"No, I think this is more appropriate for you." Lucas said as he produced a baby blue thong from the rack, "You know, to pay homage to your strip tease act from the Boy Toy Auction last year. Sure, you can't dance worth shit, but you can strip with the best of them." Lucas smirked, but it faltered. In it's place was a wicked gleam in his eyes. One Nathan was all too familiar with. It was the kind of gleam that suggested something kinky. Nathan was on the same page with Lucas as they looked at each other.

"We're getting them." the both replied in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After buying their chosen outfits, Nathan decided to go back to the motel to put his on while Lucas stayed behind to help with the finishing touches of his own costume. Nathan's outfit came with so many pieces to it, but was happy with his choice none the less. He was surprised the store still had it, but he knew he had to have it. They thought it was best to surprise each other with their costumes, and hiding his from Lucas was definitely a challenge. So when Lucas told him that he was staying behind to complete his attire, Nathan was more than grateful.

It took awhile, but after several bumps and bruises, not to mention a wide variety of swear words, Nathan finally succeeded in getting his costume on. He couldn't wait to see the look on Lucas' face when he saw Nathan in his outfit. Nathan was just about to put on the remaining piece, when he heard Lucas at the door. Nathan quickly rushed into the bathroom to hide and shut the door.

"Nate?" Lucas called out.

"Yeah?" Nathan answered.

"You ready?"

Nathan, having secured his belt, walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and froze in place. There next to the bed was Lucas, wearing tight leather pants and matching vest, with no shirt on. His upper body was covered in fake tattoos and wearing eye make-up. Nathan's erection was straining in his pants at the sight of Lucas dressed as a rock star. He wanted to jump his brother right then and there.

Lucas on the other hand had finished putting on his own costume when Nathan emerged from the bathroom. He was speechless. Nathan's body was covered head to toe in a black rubber costume that looked like body armor, complete with cape, mask, and utility belt. Both took the time to admire one another before Nathan broke the silence.

"So? What do you think?" Nathan asked, making a show for Lucas.

"I…I…" Lucas could hardly speak. He was so entranced my what he saw.

"I'm Batman." Nathan said in all seriousness, before cracking up.

Thankfully, Lucas' brain decided to function again, "What do you think? Wig or no wig?" Lucas asked his brother, producing the wig from the bag. He wasn't exactly thrilled with wearing it, but it came with the costume.

"You'd look better without it."

"Okay." Lucas silently thanked his brother for his response.

"Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you save that outfit." Nathan leered.

"If I'm keeping my costume, then you're keeping yours as well." Lucas returned the gesture.

"I can live with that." Nathan grinned, "Come on, we should head out." he said while pushing his lover out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Lucas had been at the club for several hours now, enjoying the hell out of themselves. Some of the costumes people were wearing were extravagant and well thought out, others…not so much. Lucas and Nathan quickly grew irritated when someone dressed as Robin, wouldn't leave them alone, more importantly Nathan, and it was pissing them off. The fucking bastard kept hitting on Nathan and touching him, making him feel very uncomfortable. Finally, after a threat concerning 'Robin's' downstairs brain and a pair of dull hedge clippers, did he leave Lucas' 'Batman' alone.

Nathan and Lucas decided after another hour of dancing, to take a break and get some air. Of course by that, it meant getting some air from each other's lungs, as Nathan had Lucas pinned to the wall and was currently devouring his lips. It was weird since this was the first time the two of them had been passionate since they arrived in New Orleans. Their fun was interrupted however by a conversation taking place not to far from where they were.

"Come on pretty boy, you've got a mouth made for cocksucking." A man sneered.

"And I told you no!" A second man spoke, clearly voicing his distress.

"And we told you we don't care what you want." A third man spat.

Nathan and Lucas heard the conversation, and both of them looked around the corner to find two men crowding a third, who was kneeling on the ground, littered with cuts and bruises, spitting blood out of his mouth. The whole situation screamed potential rape. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, and without uttering a single word, silently agreed to help.

They charged the two assailants with everything they had and caught the creeps off guard. It didn't take long for the 'victim' to help out. In no time, the Scott brothers, as well as the victim made quick work of the two asshole's that were put in their place.

"Come with us." Lucas heard Nathan mutter to the person we helped, and he simply nodded.

The trio found themselves back in their motel room in no time. Lucas helped the stranger with his various cuts and bruises, since he was so adamant about no hospitals, as Nathan divested himself of the upper half of his Batman suit. Nathan stood there shirtless with the rubber pants and boots.

"Are you two alright?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." the stranger spoke for the first time since the incident.

Lucas shook his head yes.

Lucas got a closer look at their guest. He had this whole James Dean, bad boy thing going on. He had dirty blond hair, amazing hazel eyes, and light freckles that just made his pretty damn adorable. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off him, and he could tell neither could Nathan.

"I'm Lucas, and this is my brother, Nathan." Lucas introduced themselves.

"I'm Jason…Jason Teague."

**A/N: I decided to repost this story in the third person POV, cause the first person POV idea wasn't working well for this story. It's flowing much better now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill and Smallville aren't mine, just borrowing the characters. I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Thanks for stepping in back there. Normally I would have been able to hold my own, but I was caught off guard." Jason spoke.

"What the hell happened back there?" Nathan asked, sitting next to Jason's right on the bed, while Lucas took the left side.

"I don't know. I was only there to enjoy myself, keeping to myself. When I went to go to the bathroom, I was jumped and dragged through the back way to the alley where they proceeded to assault me. I didn't antagonize anyone. They probably thought I was pretty enough to rape right then and there." Jason answered.

A wave of protectiveness washed over Lucas as he regarded their new friend. His eyes locked with his brother's and he realized Nathan felt the same.

"Did you come here to the city for Mardi Gras?" Lucas asked.

"No. I didn't even know it was that time of year." Jason signed before continuing, "I came to get away from my past."

"Is it bad?" Nathan asked

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I've been given a second chance. I survived the meteor shower that happened in Smallville, barely."

"Yeah, we read something about that." Nathan mentioned.

"Smallville seems to have the worst luck ever. Why would you even want to go there?" Lucas asked.

Jason chuckled, _'you don't know the half of it'_ he thought, "You know…I ask myself that every day. It seems that I would have been better off just staying away."

The three got to talking and the brothers got to know their new friend Jason. They discovered that they had much in common. Jason discovered that, like him, Lucas and Nathan have parental issues. Jason revealed to them the kind of mother Genevieve was. Always self imposing, and popping up wherever she wasn't wanted. Getting involved in affairs she had no business being in. Her obsession with power and her image. Her philosophy was that beauty was everything.

He told them that being born into privilege wasn't all it's cracked up to be, and that there's a reason spoiled rich kids act the way they do. It's cause they're stuck with emotionless parents who care about nothing but themselves. Love only themselves. The kids have no control over their lives where education, occupation, and even marriage are concerned. Unless they force their way out of the life their parents have molded for them, they will be as bitter and cruel as their parents are.

Nathan could attest to that. He could definitely see where Jason was coming from. Even though from the sounds of it, the Scotts were nowhere near as rich and powerful as the Teagues are, this Genevieve was practically the female version of his own father. Always interfering in business he has no right to meddle in. Forcing his authority through veiled, and sometimes not so veiled threats. His outlook on life pre-Haley was born from Dan's parenting skills…if you could call them that. It was another reason Nathan didn't like Lucas at the time. He didn't have to suffer through living with Dan. Lucas had it easy, loving mother and uncle that was always around. Raised him to be the man his brother is today, and Nathan will be eternally grateful to them.

Lucas revealed his encounters with Dan to Jason. The subtle hints that he was nothing in his father's eyes. That Dan returned to Tree Hill with his new family, to flaunt in his and his mother's faces. That Dan only considered Lucas a bastard child that was never wanted. Lucas told Jason and Nathan that Dan had blatantly told him that he told Karen to get an abortion when she was pregnant with him, during his pregnancy scare with Brooke. It was the first time Nathan had been told that. He didn't think he could hate his father even more, but Nathan was wrong.

Lucas and Nathan explained to Jason that they needed a long overdue vacation from Tree Hill and that they were staying for Mardi Gras before returning home. They invited Jason to join them in the festivities and hang out with them since he didn't have plans to begin with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their talk, the three boys were inseparable. When Jason unintentionally revealed that he didn't have a place to stay, and was currently living in his car, Nathan and Lucas invited Jason to stay in their motel room since it had two queen size beds. Lucas and Nathan would have sprung for a room with just once bed, but they took the only vacant motel room the establishment had. Jason agreed to the offer, with a little convincing from the brothers, and left to get his stuff.

"You know, it's ironic." Nathan spoke moments after Jason's departure.

"What?"

"We left Tree Hill for some quality alone time away from our friends, and we have our new friend staying with us during our time away."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But for some reason, I'm not bothered by it. Jason isn't like our other friends."

"I know. No matter how hard they try, our friends could never understand what it's like to have parents like Dan."

"Which is something Jason is all too familiar with. We understand each other." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded.

Jason too, thought about the situation he was in as he trekked back to his car. All his life, he felt like he was nothing but his mother's pawn in whatever game she was playing at the time. He never had the chance to obtain actual friends, ones that didn't have any ulterior motives. Jason stopped trying to finds friends because of it, never knowing who was honest, and who was just using him. Meeting Lucas and Nathan, however, stirred something inside of him. An emotion he had long since thought was dead…happiness. They gave him hope. Hope that not everyone in the world evil, that kindness, consideration, generosity, and selflessness still exist nowadays. You just have to look hard enough.

He could tell that Nathan and Lucas were just those kinds of people. They didn't save him from being raped because he was a Teague, and expected a reward afterwards. They did it to help their fellow man, without expecting anything in return. And that gesture could only tug at his heart strings.

Jason thought a lot about what happened this past year. If it weren't for his damn mother, he wouldn't be in this mess. This had all started because of those damn stones. Jason was willing to bet that Genevieve didn't know everything about the stones, only that they had a lot of power, and that was enough for her. So after a massive amount of pressure placed on him by his mother, Jason was forced to follow Lana to Smallville, to be her eyes and ears, her personal little spy, a tool for her own ambitions, with no regard for his own safety. He had to suffer through a series of unfortunate events, all for Genevieve's fucking quest for more power. It seemed like everyone was after those damn things, and he was stuck in a race he wanted no part of.

Jason suddenly snapped when the pressure became too much for him to handle. He just wanted to find those stones just to shut his mother up once and for all, and to leave him alone. It resulted in Jason going a little crazy, and of course, the horrible confrontation with the elder Kents. Thinking back, Jason couldn't believe he hurt such innocent people, pulling a gun on them. He had never acted that way before, never. He was never that violent. To make matters worse, the meteor shower hit, and he near made it out of the ruined farmhouse with his life alive.

After that, Jason was done. He couldn't handle it anymore. Taking advantage of the chaos around him, he silently left Smallville and his mother behind, without so much as a second glance. Procuring a car for himself, Jason traveled aimlessly through the country with no real destination. Before he knew it, he found himself in New Orleans.

Jason sensed a strong pull towards the Scott brothers, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was they seemed to understand him better than anyone else. They knew what it was like to have a parent that put their own needs over their children's. But Lucas and Nathan didn't turn out like he did. But from what they told him, Nathan almost succumbed to the dark side completely, but Jason seriously suspected that the blonde's influence played a significant factor in stopping Nathan's further descent into darkness, and bringing him back to the light.

After parking his car and gathering his things, Jason entered Lucas and Nathan's motel room to find the smell of pizza permeating the air, and found several boxes of it on the table, and one box in between the brothers on the bed, who were wolfing down the contents.

"When did you guys get these?" Jason asked.

"A couple of minutes ago." Nathan answered with a mouth full of food.

"Really? That's some pretty fast service." Jason commented, as he put his belongings on the available bed.

"Not really, you've been gone for over an hour." Lucas spoke.

Jason could only stare in shock. He didn't realize he had been gone for so long. He assumed that he was too involved in his thoughts regarding this past year to realize the time, especially since retrieving his car should have taken fifteen, twenty minutes at the most.

"You alright?" Nathan asked.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when Nathan spoke to him.

"What? Uh, yeah…I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Jason replied.

"Well, how about we finish dinner, then check out the festivities Mardi Gras has to offer, that's bound to keep you thoroughly occupied." Lucas suggested.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week, the trio never left each other's sides. They would rest during the day, and prepare for the night activities, since those tended to be more fun. Lucas and Nathan were very protective of Jason, considering that they didn't want a repeat performance of what happened when they met, and Jason couldn't help but feel happy. He couldn't even remember a time before he met the Scotts, that such an emotion was invoked within him. They just happen to bring it out of him.

Then the day came when Lucas and Nathan had to return home, much to their displeasure. Even though their romantic getaway didn't turn out as romantic as they could have hoped, it was still a much needed vacation away from Tree Hill. They never regretted including Jason into their plans, but they did regret leaving him.

"Where will you go now?" Lucas asked Jason, while Nathan was packing up the car.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll find out what happened at home since my absence."

"Well…listen," Lucas began as he took a piece of stationary paper and scribbled on it, "here's mine and Nathan's number to our place. If you even need to talk, or a place to stay, don't hesitant to call, alright?" Lucas handed him the paper with his number written on it.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Jason responded, having a feeling that he would quite possibly take Lucas up on the offer.

"You wouldn't be, or else Lucas wouldn't have offered." Nathan piped in as he heard the exchange.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are!" Nathan beamed as he put an arm around Jason's shoulders, "In fact, it would be wrong if Lucas and I didn't at least hear from you again."

"Okay." Jason couldn't help but smile. Hanging around Lucas and Nathan tended to do that to him, he realized.

After everything was packed and ready to go, as well as an almost tearful, but manly goodbye, Jason and the Scott brothers went their separate ways. Lucas and Nathan weren't even home for five minutes before they were bombarded by their friends. Nathan and Lucas just stood there, not talking to anyone, while their friends asked question after question after question. Nathan sighed, wondered when they would stop. Lucas scratched his head pondering why their friends didn't have any lives of their own, and felt the urge to get involved with theirs. It wasn't fair to either him or his baby brother that having some piece and quiet once in a while was a fleeting dream. Something had to be done, and the brothers were fed up.

"HEY!" Lucas yelled, effectively shutting everyone the hell up.

"Nathan and I just got home, and we strongly desire peace and quiet. So, here's what's going to happen from now on. Number 1...you will call before you decide to come over. Number 2...you will call and check on our availability before involving us with your plans. And finally, number 3...we will answer your questions…EVENTUALLY!" Lucas could not stress that last word enough.

Nathan silently got up and ushered everyone out of the apartment, locked the door, and plopped down on the couch, with his brother immediately following.

"Hopefully you got all of your points across to them. Now there will be no more interruptions." Nathan spoke, exhausted from the day's events.

"No. It'll solve most of the interruptions, not all of them. We still have our moms…"

"…and Dan."

And with that one word, their mood was brought to an all-time low. They were sure that once word reached father dearest, he would come unannounced and demand where the two have been. And since they didn't know when that was, Lucas and Nathan had to refrain from acting on their biological impulses until he did, less they want Dan to catch them doing something that they don't want him or anyone else to see. And knowing Dan, he would use their relationship as an opportunity to exact his revenge for attempting to bring him down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days flew surprisingly by, to Lucas and Nathan. As promised, they did eventually tell the gang about their trip to New Orleans, but felt it best to leave out the true purpose of the trip, as well as Jason. As expected, their friends were mad that they weren't invited along, and Nathan and Lucas could only shrug.

Though they agreed to hold off on the intimacy until Dan's anticipated arrival, they decided to risk it just this once. Making sure to lock the door and all the windows, they took a look at each other before making a mad dash towards the bedroom and onto the bed.

Nathan looked at Lucas whose smile looked like it would split his face. Nathan could feel Lucas' stroking up and down his arms, hands trembling, and then through his hair, fingers tracing the contours of his face. His breathing got shallower as Lucas started to caress his chest, fingers ghosting over his nipples.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," and before Nathan could say anything, Lucas' mouth crashed down on his, his hands now cupping Nathan's face.

Lucas' tongue worked expertly in Nathan's mouth, finding all the right places that caused Nathan's world to spin and his blood to boil. Slowly, they moved fully on to the bed, Nathan being cradled in Lucas' arms. As his brothers weight settle down on his, Nathan realized that nothing had ever felt this right, not even the time he spent with Haley.

"Got to get you out of that shirt, Nate." Lucas gasped as he struggled to get Nathan's t-shirt out of the way. Nathan pushed Lucas off him and he sat up and yanked the offending material away, discarding it on the floor. He saw Lucas' eyes widen as he took in the sight of the younger mans pale torso. Quickly, Lucas' own t-shirt followed and then he was being pulled back down on to Nathan. As their bare skin touched, they both quivered with pleasure, each feeling the sparks that flew between them.

Lucas took Nathan's mouth in a smoldering kiss; his hands exploring the curve of Nathan's sides, feeling the skin break out in goose bumps under his touch.

Nathan's back arched as Lucas found his nipples, and had to pull back from the kiss, groaning at the pleasure flooding through his veins.

Lucas' mouth slowly moved down Nathan's neck, placing hot, wet kissed on his way, suckling at the pulse point, gently biting at the skin there. Nathan's hips bucked beneath his, given him an incentive to move on.

He traced a wet path with is tongue to Nathan's right nipple, watching as it hardened as his breath caressed over it. Looking up at Nathan's face, he saw that his brother's eyes were following his every move; he grinned as he stuck his tongue out and traced it over the hardened bud. His grin broadened as Nathan threw his head back and groaned, his fingers clenching at the back of Lucas' head.

Lucas sucked on it for a few more seconds before biting it gently and moving on to the next. He could feel Nathan writhing beneath him and felt himself harden fully against his brother, causing a new wave of lust to roll though him.

Noticing the sudden ripples coming from Lucas , Nathan used it to his advantage and flipped them over, Lucas on his back with him on top. Looking at Lucas' surprised look, Nathan leaned down and fused their mouths together again. His hips started grinding into the hardness he felt next to his own. It was Lucas' turn to writhe and moan, his breath coming in short pants.

Nathan followed Lucas' example and paid attention his nipples, getting the desired reaction out of the older man. His right hand slid its way down between their bodies to Lucas' jean covered cock. He rubbed it in time with Lucas' own cantering hips.

"N-Nate…I-you gotta stop-I'm near-I'm gonna-" Nathan got the picture and pulled his hand away. He sat up, straddling his brother's thighs and started to undo his jeans as quickly as possible. He need them both naked. Now.

After pulling the last of Lucas' clothing off, he stood so he could strip out of his own. Before settling back down, he scoured the nightstand, remembering he had a tube of lube in there. At last he found it and pulled it out triumphantly. Turning back to the bed, he froze, his eyes widening at the sight. Lucas lay with one leg bent, an arm tucked underneath his head, lightly stroking his cock. His eyes raked over Nathan's own body and apparently he liked what he saw as Nathan watched him grip the base of his erection, holding off an orgasm.

"Come 'ere."

Nathan did as he was told and headed back to the bed, Lucas pulling him back down on top of him. They lay there for a few moments, just looking at each other. Nathan smiled and kissed Lucas gently before working his way down his body, wanting to reach his ultimate destination. Lucas shook with passion when he felt Nathan's lips envelope the head of his cock, he thought he would cum right there. But before he could, Nathan pulled away, a gleam in his eye, telling Lucas that he was not ready for it to end so soon.

Nathan moved lower, his tongue running over Lucas' tight balls, moving lower still, until he had his tongue running along and in Lucas' puckered opening. The taste of his brother was driving him wild. He needed more–had to have more.

He hooked his arms under Lucas' knees bringing his legs over his shoulders so he could get better access. As soon as he had his tongue back where Lucas wanted it most, his brother started pushing his hips down, trying to get more of Nathan inside him.

Soon, Lucas was begging for more, so Nathan blindly popped the cap on the lube, coating is index and middle finger in the substance. Slowly, he pushed one finger in, watching, listening, for Lucas' reaction, but all he saw was Lucas' head thrashing, his knuckles white from clenching the sheets so hard. Encouraged, Nathan pushed in another, this time met with resistance, but that soon dispelled as he started to thrust them in and out of Lucas' quivering hole.

"Please!" Lucas gasped. He needed his brother inside him, all of him. "Nate–need you. Need you to fuck me."

"Yeah–yeah, okay." Nathan pulled his fingers out and generously covered his cock in lube. Soon, he was pushing in to Lucas, the tight heat that was surrounding him causing his head to swim with the sensation.

Lucas clenched at Nathan's back, his blunt nail digging into Nathan's skin, as the younger Scott pushed into him. Lucas could feel the sharp stab of pain shooting up his spine, but when Nathan was inside him, completely, he shifted slightly and suddenly white hot pleasure exploded.

"FUCK! Right there Nathan, please."

Nathan began to thrust, hands planted on either side of Lucas , holding himself above his brother, getting leverage that enabled him to hit Lucas' prostate over and over again. He leaned down and captured his brother's mouth in a searing kiss that was all tongues and teeth.

Lucas clenched Nathan's back tightly as he began to feel his world beginning to spin away from him. As Nathan reached between their bodies to touch his cock, he lost control, crying out his brother's name, his world graying out.

Nathan felt Lucas tighten around him and knew that he was about to come. Snaking a hand between them, he stroked Lucas' cock until it exploded in his hand, the heat almost searing his skin. His own thrusts hastened and soon, he was following Lucas off the cliff, into oblivion, crying out his brothers name in return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke to find himself in a tangled mess of sheets, blankets, and limbs. Images of last night instantly filtered into his head as he observed the sleeping blonde next to him, softly snoring. Nathan kissed Lucas lightly on the lips before carefully extracting himself from his lover. He planned on making breakfast in bed for Lucas.

Putting his plan into action, Nathan went through his daily shower routine, minus Lucas. After everything was all squeaky clean, Nathan threw on a pair of blue shorts only, and proceeded to the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge when he heard a knock at the door. Nathan was exceptionally surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Jason?" Nathan asked.

**A/N: I'd like to give a massive thank you to Miss Meehan for all her wonderful help so far. She's been giving me great ideas, and they really helped. Also, if you haven't noticed before, I've re-written chapter 1 so check it out!**


End file.
